Befiriending the girl
by Kurosaki-123
Summary: Summary inside, check it out ! Mafuyu x Sakurada (Banchou of Ninsh High)


_**Summary: AU. Kurosaki Mafuyu, a girl who wants to befriend another girl. So when, a beautiful girl suddenly showed up at her door dorm, she can't helped, but want to befriended with the girl. Well, Mafuyu, she is not a she, but a he.**_

_**Pairing: Mafuyu x Sakurada **_

_**A/N: It's my first written Oresama teacher fanfic! :D Yay, I loved Sakurada, he is just so cute, and when he crossdressed as a girl, he is beautiful. Mafuyu is cute by how she acts, and beautiful in her own way.**_

* * *

**Prologue: The girl who doesn't have any girl friends, and The mysterious beautiful stranger.**

**"Mafuyu, you should know that you are almost a second year in Highschool now, you should at least, has ****one**** girl friend." **

**"I want to have a girl friend mom, a cute, beautiful, nice girl friends, but, I just can't helped but be nervous around them, they are just too cute, too beautiful, too nice, just like angels." Mafuyu said dreamily. She was daydreaming about being friend with the girls, eating parfait, cookies, goes shopping, and all of those girly things.**

**"It's because you always says somethings like that, you don't have any girl friend!" Her mom hit Mafuyu's head. She had always been concerned about Mafuyu's strange behavior, her daughter had no problem being close to men, but, when it came to girls, her daughter would be embarassed, shy, nervous, and... Her daughter really worships girls. She knows when her daughter is a child, she shouldn't let her played with those turmbulent boys, instead playing with normal girls.**

**"Ouch," Mafuyu winced in pain, rubbing her head. When she looked to her mom's face, she immediately shuddered in afraidness. It was when at this time, she would immediately run away.**

**"Well, in your second year, I expected you to have girl friends. If you don't... I would disown you." Her mom said in a serious tone. Her daughter had gone to an all girls school, yet, she hasn't find any, I mean any girl friend, it means she hadn't tried so much to overpowered her behaviour toward girls, so with this pressure, she is sure, her daughter would make a girl friend.**

**Mafuyu was shuddering in afraidness now. Not wanting to be disowned, she makes a target to tried acts more normally in front of the girls, and quit her present behaviours toward girls, so she could make a girl friend.**

**Mafuyu sighed for the tenth time in the day. Her classmate had dubbed her as "weird". So when she comes by, they would walked from the place. Really, she just want to befriended them...**

**'Thinks positive Mafuyu, if you tried to get close to them and never give up, they would be your friend!' Mafuyu thought cheering herself up.**

**Mafuyu was now in her dorm, opening her fridge, she took a carton of milk and drink it. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell rings.**

**Mafuyu opened the door, seeing a beautiful girl, she immediately blushed. The girl had a long platinum blonde hair and a pair of light brown eyes.**

**Mafuyu was captivated by the girl's beauty, that she doesn't notice how pale the girl was. **

**The girl fainted, luckily, Mafuyu's reflect was good enough to catched the girl. She brought the girl inside and placed the girl on the couch. **

**Mafuyu checked the girl's temperature. 'She has a cold,' She thought. She rushed to the kitchen, opening the fridge, she took ice cubes to compress the girl.**

**As she finished compressing the girl, she smiled to herself, mainly thinking that the girl would be thankful and happy, then, they would be best friend.**

**'Where am I?' Sakurada thought, the sunlight that enter through the ceiling awaking him. He looked around, the room was plain, just plain white and black. The furniture around the room is just the simple basic furniture.**

**His hand reaches his hair, instead from the short lock it was the long lock. When he looked down, he reaches a scream, awakening Mafuyu. He screamed because, there is a freaking girl, sleeping down the couch, near with him!**

**Mafuyu who was shocked. Accidentally and reflectally hits the 'girl'. **

**Sakurada fainted because of shocked and Mafuyu's punch.**

**'Way to go to befriended her, now she must have hated me,' Mafuyu thought finally completely awake. She banged her head repeatedly on the wall, dissapointed at her own action.**

* * *

_**A/N: Review please :D**_


End file.
